carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunanter Radio
Brunanter Radio & Television, commonly referred to as BR&T was a state-owned broadcaster in Brunant founded in 1955 from the merger of Radio Brunant and Television Brunant. BR&T was the only broadcaster in Brunant for the longest period, but bad mismanagement, lack of oversight and tight production control saw it lose much prestige by the mid-1970s. BR&T was legally closed in 1978 and what remained was reconstituted into BBN. History BR&T was founded in 1955 upon the joining of the new television service with Radio Brunant. Both services were government owned, but initially operated separately as Television Brunant was in its experimental phase. Radio Brunant Radio Brunant was Brunant's first radio station. Founded in 1929, it provided service to northern and central Brunant to to limitations with the first antennas, but provided full national coverage by early 1931. It was a bilingual station in its early years. Radio Brunant broadcast up to and during the German invasion in 1941, when transmission ceased on 21 May. Plans were in place for separate English and Dutch-language stations, but the occupation ended those plans. The Germans authorized broadcasting from November 1941. After the war, the plans for two stations were realized, with the establishment of Radio 2 and renaming of the first station to Radio 1. Radio Brunant International, the only foreign radio service, was established in 1968. Logos Radio Brunant logo_1.png|1940s logo Radio Brunant logo 2.png|1971-1984 Radio Brunant International logo.png|1968 Radio Brunant International logo Television Brunant An experimental television service in Koningstad was established in May 1952. The first (internal) broadcast took place on 2 July that year, and by August, television sets were set up in several houses in the city which received test transmissions. Regular test broadcasts occurred again in 1953, this time to other cities. Channel 1 was set up in January 1954 and regular broadcasts were transmitted; two hours daily in Koningstad and Grijzestad from Monday to Saturday, one hour in each language. In July television was extended to most of Brunant, with Drenthe and Sint-Willemstad Parish the last to receive television by January 1955. Further programming was added yearly, till there was television coverage from 6:00 to 22:00 daily by the summer of 1960. The coverage of King Johan II's Golden Jubilee was the first major issue for the bilingual channel, with several written complaints of the unevenness of the coverage. A second channel was introduced in April 1965; the first channel, renamed to Channel 1, broadcast in Dutch and Channel 2 in English. Color television in the PAL format was introduced in 1969, completed for both channels on 2 May 1971. End of BR&T Under then-president James Dorothy, a lot of money was being misused, mismanaged and went missing from the budgets. Internal oversight and regulation did not help in this matter, and eventually costs were cut on programs to offset. By late 1976 the government began to investigate. In early 1978 he was fired and charged for corruption, and BR&T suspended operations. At the same time, the private BBN, which had been set up to compete with BR&T, was taken over by the government, and what remained of BR&T was incorporated into it. Category:Former companies Category:Public broadcasting Category:Former radio stations Category:Television networks